Rebrith
by Skor
Summary: Sirius Black finds his way back to Remus only to find his past lover in pain. RL/SB Very sad, but worth a read if your a fan of them! Short and Sweet.


Rebirth  
  
Sirius shivered, all those years in askaban had turned him into something he'd never thought he'd become. A pale, thin, worn out person, he was nothing like his past self.  
Sirius Black had died the minute he'd been thrown into the cell, an innocent man so many years ago.  
"No" Sirius thought to himself aloud. "I had died the minute Remus looked at me and i coudl tell he thought i was guilty." Sirius slammed his fist against the mirror infrount of him. The glass shattered cutting the mans fist but he didn't care.  
Sirius picked up his jacket, slipping it on and left the bar bathroom he'd stepped into, leaving the bar all together.  
Rain pattered around him softly as he moved slowley along the crowded muggle streets.   
Little did they know, these muggles that in one of their apartments, a wearwolf stayed. Living among them like his past friend, a fugitive did.  
Sirius made his way around muddy alleys to an apartment. It was rundown, falling apart. Makeing his way in thought a smashed in window and up several flights of steps. Finalyl he reached a door, the only door still intact in the entire place. Hesitateing he knocked.  
Scilence.  
Impatient , Sirius forced the door open, an easy enough task, the hinges were old and soon gave way.  
Inside was no better then the tattered outside. Clothes scattered all over the place hinted that the place was inhabited. Sirius moved thought the mess and made his way into a room.  
In a single bed, a shivering figure lay.  
Sirius went over, strokeing the messy graying once brown hair. The figure stirred and Sirius moved, laying down next to it.  
Remus's eyes held pain, they gazed up at Sirius and softened. "you came" he whispred. Sirius nodded, a hand gently strokeing his cheek. "of corse I would..."  
Remus coughed painfully. "it's over"  
Sirius frowned. "what do you mean?"  
Remus moved, his hand pulling away from it's side where it had rested, instantly Sirius got a view of blood tricking out of a deep wound. Before he could say anything Remus continued quietly. "hunter's blade...not curable...Sirius...i...i don't wantto die." Remus stuttered, tears comeing to his eyes.  
Sirius stared at the wound in disbelief, a wearwolf hunter must have done it.  
Sirius ran a hand over the wound, his other hand gently strokeing his x lovers cheek. "shhh...it'll be alright..." He lied soothingly.  
Remus saw thought the lie. Buring his face in Siriu's chest he choked out. "i-i wanted to see you one last time...wanted to say i was sorry...sorry for thinking you where-"   
Sirius cut him off. "thats over now..."  
"So am I..." Remus whispered.  
"no...no you're not" Sirius insisted weakly. "Remus! you're going to make it-"  
It was remus's turn to cut him off. "I loved you always though...always will..."  
Sirius felt hot tears burning his eyes. "...Remus" he whispered softly. Asainst him, he felt the mans last breath leave him and the body go still, a soft smile, faint but still there crossing Remus's face.  
Sirius hugged Remus close to him, tears falling scilently, but freely now. "love you too Remus" he whispered, but only he heard himself.   
Something in his cut up hand pained him sharply, he glanced at it and found that a perticularily sharp peice of the mirrir had dug into his skin. He pulled it out and looked at the shard. Faintly he could see his reflection, or rather a part of it.  
He realised , then what he wanted to do.  
"Funny" He whispered softly to the motionless Remus. "I'm reborn only to die again...but it's okay...this time...it'll be with you..." Sirius moved up against the still warm Remus.  
A hand moved the shard up to his wrist, quickly sliceing the flash, blood spilled out freely.  
This pain, however, Sirius didn't feel. Resting against his past lover, again again storking his hair out of his face.  
"will love you forever" He whispered faintly. "Remus" Closeing his eyes, he allowed his life to leave him one last time.   
Rebirth was wonderfull, but life without the one you love isn't life, it's just a hollow existance. 


End file.
